POWER RANGERS: LA PARODIA
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Tal y como lo dice el título, este fic es una parodia sobre los héroes con los trajecitos gay de colores siendo interpretados por los chicos groseros de la gamberra serie de South Park ¿Cómo los interpretaran? descúbranlo en esta chistosa historia XD.


**POWER RANGERS: LA PARODIA**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometí aquí les traigo un fic especial que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y como lo dice el título, se trata de una parodia de los súper héroes de trajecitos ajustados de colores ¡LOS POWER RANGERS! (Se tira confeti, se soplan espanta suegras y suenan las matracas XD) ¿Por qué hago un fic de los PR? La respuesta es muy fácil, porque cuando era un niño me gustaba mucho esa serie y como la nostalgia llega a ser muy grande en mí, no pude resistirme en hacer un fic sobre ellos :D.**

**Eso sí, esta no es la historia de Power Rangers que mencioné en mi fic de Indecisión, esta es una parodia sobre la primera generación de los PR, pero quien sabe, tal algún día si haga un fic de los chicos de South Park siendo una nueva generación de Power Rangers, con sus propios disfraces gay de colorcitos y trajes de Zords exageradamente grandes e incómodos para el que los use XD.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de dúo dinámico de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que aún no reconocen ser pareja XD) y los Power Rangers son propiedad de Haim Saban (aunque fue propiedad de Disney durante un tiempo) que tomó prestado el Súper Sentia de Shotaro Ishinomori y de la Toei Company; pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad… aunque algunos sucesos están basados en las obras originales XD.**

Unos astronautas en la luna encuentran un raro contenedor y al abrirlo, se llevan la terrible sorpresa de que en él había una mujer gorda, pelirroja, con un raro vestido, un báculo y acompañada por cuatro monstruos.

-¡AHHH! Después de diez mil años estoy libre ¡Es hora de conquistar la Tierra JA, JA!- exclamó mirando el planeta azul.

-¡ALFA, RITA ESCAPÓ!- gritó muy preocupada una gran cabeza azul dentro de un gran cilindro que estaba en una especie de centro de mando y una especie de robot con cabeza en forma de disco empezó a exclamar varios ¡HAYAYAYAYAII! -necesitamos a un equipo de adolescentes con energía- dicho esto el robot presiona unos botones.

Al pasar eso, un grupo de jóvenes conformado por tres chicos y dos chicas brillan de color rojo, azul, negro, rosa y amarillo para luego ser tele-transportados.

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS! (Se oye música de guitarra eléctrica y aparece el logotipo de la serie)**

Se muestra a un joven pelinegro con una camisilla y balaca rojas y pantalones negros deportivos dando una patada al aire.

_**-Stan Marsh es Jasón- **_el joven mira la pantalla, que esta dividida, y a su lado esta él mismo con un traje rojo empuñando una espada recta, poniéndose en posición de ataque y usando un casco que emula a un tiranosaurio Rex.

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS! (De nuevo música de guitarra)**

Se muestra a una "chica" de descendencias chinas moviendo sus brazos de delante de ella y usando un pequeño chaleco amarillo.

_**-Kevin Stoley es Trini- **_la "chica" también mira a la pantalla y a su lado esta ella con un traje amarillo, con un casco que emula a un tigre dientes de sable y empuñando un par de dagas moviéndolos de forma circular alistándolas para pelear

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS! (Otra vez se escucha música de guitarra)**

Ahora aparece un joven afroamericano dando unos pasos de baile de defensa personal y una camisa negra con pantalones azules.

_**-Token Black es Zack- **_como los otros dos, también mira a la pantalla y a su lado esta él usando un traje negro empuñando un hacha con un casco que hace referencia a un mastodonte.

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS, MIGTHY MORPHIN, POWER RANGERS!**

Entra en escena una joven pelinegra parada en una tabla y dando una hábil voltereta hacia atrás usando un pantalón deportivo rosado ajustada y una blusa azul clara.

_**-Wendy Testaburguer es Kimberly- **_al igual que los anteriores a ella, su cara está a un lado de la pantalla y al otro está usando un traje rosado sujetando un arco con un casco que representa a un pterodáctilo.

Mientras se sigue escuchando la música de la guitarra, aparece un joven pelirrojo con gafas con un overol y debajo de esta una camiseta azul, que se agachó esquivando a dos tipos con trajes grises que le quisieron poner las manos encima.

_**-Kyle Broflovski es Billy- **_hizo lo mismo que el resto y a su lado apareció con un traje azul una lanza de doble punta y su casco se parece a la cara de un triceratops.

Luego aparecen los cinco sujetando delante de ellos sus morfos y rodeados de un aura del color de sus respectivos trajes al mismo tiempo que se sigue escuchando la canción y la guitarra para que después aparezcan unos robots dinosaurios en el mismo orden en el que aparecieron los jóvenes.

Y luego de estos aparece un joven de pelo castaño largo, camisilla y balacas verdes y un pantalón deportivo, dio dos patadas al aire.

_**-Leopold Butters Stouch es Tommy- **_y como los demás, apareció a un lado de la pantalla y al otro usando un traje verde con un casco parecido a la cara de un dragón, con una daga flauta en su mano izquierda y a diferencia de los demás, usa una coraza dorada en el torso.

Cuando la música volvió a sonar aparecieron dos chicos con vestimentas de malandros, el primero era gordo y el segundo delgado y tenían unos algodones de azúcar; los dos movían de forma circular su algodones a un lado de sus cabezas haciendo la seña de estar locos.

_**-Eric Cartman y Kenny McCormick son Bulk y Skull-**_

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS!**

Ahora aparece la gran cabeza azul.

_**-Chef es Zordon- **_luego aparece su robot asistente _**-Ike Broflovski es Alfa 5-**_

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS!**

Ahora aparece la bruja gorda junto con sus esbirros.

_**-Sheila Broflovski es Rita Repulsa-**_ después de ella aparece un tipo con una armadura dorada, alas negras y cara de mico _**-Craig Tuker es Goldar**_- luego aparece otro sujeto sin piel, una máscara plateada con una sonrisa sardónica, un visor, el cerebro por fuera usando un exoesqueleto de metal y un cetro que tiene una Z en la punta _**-Damien Thorne es Lord Zedd.**_

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS!**

Y por último se muestran a los robots dinosaurios ensamblándose entre ellos; el tiranosaurio era el dorso, el triceratops la pierna izquierda, el tigre dientes de sable la derecha, el mastodonte los brazos y espalda y por último el pterodáctilo era el pecho y estando juntos se incorporaron formando un gran robot humanoide.

**¡GO, GO POWER RANGERS, MIGHTY MORPHIN, POWER RANGERS!** Se terminó la canción cuando el robot hizo que sus ojos brillaran y a alrededor de él cayeron unos rayos para luego aparecer los 6 jóvenes con sus trajes y en posición de pelea con unas explosiones detrás de ellos de sus colores.

-¡Y CORTE!- gritó de repente Luis Carlos estando sentado en una silla de director y usando un altavoz -felicidades chicos, después de tantos intentos fallados, logramos hacer la intro de la primera generación de Power Rangers- alagó a los chicos que se estaban quitando sus cascos y algunos de ellos y los demás actores, no estaban muy felices que digamos.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar este disfraz? Me está apretando los huevos y se me está metiendo por el culo- se quejó Stan jalándose los lugares que mencionó.

-"Díselo a nosotros"- Caos en la mente de Butters también se quejó y estaba haciendo lo mismo; él estaba usando una peluca castaña.

-Y a mí no me está gustando la forma en como todos me miran- dijo Wendy no solo incómoda, sino también molesta ya que muchos de los chicos la miraban de forma lasciva, especialmente Kenny que se le estaba saliendo un chorro de babas de la boca y sangre de la nariz ya que al usar ese traje rosado la hace muy "llamativa" por así decirlo.

-Está bien, está bien. Con tal de que no se quejen como las veces anteriores, vamos a tomar un pequeño descanso- cuando el latino dijo esto, fue como darle un poco de aire fresco a los actores.

-¿Pero por qué yo tengo que interpretar a una chica?- se quejó Kevin para luego quitarse su peluca negra.

-Pues porque la actriz que interpretó a la Trini original era asiática y tú al ser de descendencia china cuentas con ese requisito fundamental- le explicó el director con toda simpleza.

-¡Pero si ya he dicho muchas veces que mis padres y yo no somos chinos!- se exaspero la Power Ranger amarilla tirando la peluca al piso pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Y por qué yo tengo que interpretar al Ranger negro?- Token estaba más molesto que él por el obvio racismo del doble significado de ser el Power Ranger negro. Pero ante su pregunta, el resto se le quedó mirando fijamente como diciendo: "¿Lo está diciendo en serio?"

-Token… ¿En serio quieres que te diga por qué tienes ese papel?- cuando Alarcón le dijo esto, el afroamericano enseguida se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada murmurando unas cosas molesto.

-¿Qué To-Token no in-interpreta al Ranger negro por-por qué tiene el mismo corte de cabello que tenía el actor que interpretó al o-original Zack al principio de la se-serie?- en una increíble demostración de estupidez e ingenuidad, Butters hizo esta pregunta al no captar lo que pasó por la mente de las demás personas y más de uno se palmeó la cara y otros rieron un poco.

-Sí Butters… por eso mismo- le dijo Luis Carlos hastiado y era uno de los que se palmeó el rostro, a lo que Caos en la mente del rubio le regañó diciéndole: "Mira como no estás haciendo quedar".

-¿Pero por qué el marica de Butters es el que interpreta a Tommy Oliver? ¿Por qué no soy yo? ¿Y por qué me tocó interpretar al marica de Bulk?- se quejó el culón de Cartman viendo al rubio molesto haciendo que frotara los nudillos de sus guantes blancos.

-¿Oh por qué no pude haber sido yo? ¿Y por qué tengo que ser Skull?- el que se quejó ahora fue Kenny dejando de ver a Wendy con ojos de cazador.

-Par de imbéciles- masculló el latino -en primer lugar culón, cuando se hizo las audiciones apenas y te trataste de poner el traje del Ranger verde lo reventaste enseguida con ese enorme culo y voluminoso estómago; además con esos dos grande atributos el papel te Bulk te encaja a la perfección, especialmente porque al igual que él tratas de aparentar rudeza cuando en realidad eres una gran mierda- cuando le restregó esto, el castaño enseguida se encabronó y empezó a insultarlo mientras que algunos de los demás jóvenes reían -y en cuanto a ti Kenny; si no mal recuerdo, estuviste a punto de obtener el papel pero cuando estabas junto con los demás usando los trajecitos de colores te emocionaste tanto al ver a Wendy que se te formó tremenda erección y no hiciste nada controlarla e incluso trataste de manosearla- le reprochó y el rubio en vez de molestarse como Eric, rió un poco.

-Exactamente Kenny. Pero te lo advierto, si le vuelves a tratar de tocar el culo a Wendy te voy a arrancar la cabeza y te la meteré por culo ¿Entendido?- le amenazó Stan viéndolo con ojos de mira laser, los mismo hacia Wendy pero el pervertido seguía riendo como si nada.

-Y por último, si Butters interpreta a Tommy Oliver es porque al principio era malo y como él antes era el "temible" Profesor Caos, ya tiene algo de experiencia en ser un villano de quinta categoría- terminó de explicar Luis Carlos.

-"Ja, ja, muy gracioso ¡Nosotros fuimos el villano más perrón que el pueblo haya tenido alguna vez! Y nuestro traje no es tan homosexual como el que estamos usando"- exclamó molesto la voz gutural en la mente de Butters -"y lo peor es que el verde no es nuestro color y no nos luce para nada, espero que cuando usemos el traje del Ranger blanco si nos luzca mejor y no nos apriete demasiado los huevos ni el culo"- terminó quejándose.

-Si nadie más tiene alguna queja, entonces vayan a descansar para seguir con el rodaje- dijo Luis a los demás de forma ansiosa para poder seguir dirigiendo el filme.

-¡HUM, JUN, UMM!- se quejaron Damien, Craig y Ike al mismo tiempo, pero no podían hablar bien al tener sus máscaras puestas.

-Que hable uno a la vez, carajo- les pidió frustrado el colombiano -a ver tú sabiondo ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó al pequeño canadiense que ya se quitó su casco en forma de plato.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser este robot gay que camina como si se hubiera cagado en los pantalones?- Ike estaba tan molesto como Cartman.

-Pues porque tu mamacita insistió tanto en que te incluyera en este filme que decidí darte el gran honor de ser el medio hermano de C3PEO para así no tener que estar escuchando sus quejas cada segundo- le dijo molesto el latino al mismo tiempo que la señora Broflovski se había acercado a su hijo menor y le acarició el pelo sonriendo avergonzándolo un poco.

-Ahora yo- interrumpió Damien sin tener puesta su grotesca máscara puesta -¿Por qué me tocó ser el marica de Lord Zedd?-

-Porque de entrada ya eres un maricón como tu padre- le dijo Alarcón como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo encabronándolo enseguida -pero míralo por el lado bueno; estás interpretando a uno de los villanos más famosos de los Power Rangers y por lo general los villanos suelen ser bien aceptados y queridos por el público y como eres el mismísimo hijo del Diablo, hacer el papel de malo te sale con toda naturalidad- cuando le explicó esto, el paliducho sonrió enormemente mostrando sus horribles colmillos.

-Ahora que lo dices de esa forma…- se frotó un poco el mentón ya muy ilusionado.

-¿Y por qué mierda tengo que ser yo este monigote?- ahora le tocó a Craig quejarse.

-Craig estúpido sin remedio, si no mal recuerdo no quisiste interpretar a ninguno de los Rangers al negarte a usar los trajecitos de los colores del arcoíris, por eso te di el papel de uno de los malos para que no te andes quejando y al igual que el pobre diablo, interpretar a un "cabrón" es algo nato de ti- le explicó al latino como lo hizo con Damien y el otro pelinegro se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio tal y como era de esperarse.

-"¿En serio fue por eso? Qué curioso, pensé que no le quiso dar un papel más protagónico porque aún sigue ardido al perder contra él en ese esa entrega de premios cuando hizo esa mierdera película de terror"- comentó Caos burlón e irónico haciendo que Butters riera un poco **(NA: Los que hayan visto ¡MUERAN TODOS MUERAN! Saben a lo que se está refiriendo XD)**

-Alarcón tiene razón chicos, algunos estamos interpretando a personajes que se parecen a nosotros de alguna forma- dijo el Chef refiriéndose a que Zordon, al igual que él, le daba varios consejos a los jóvenes.

-Lo mismo les digo a todos ustedes jovencitos, deben dar las gracias por tener la oportunidad de participar en un filme en dónde pueden interpretar a unos héroes y villanos que fueron famosos en su momento- dijo Sheila a los demás actores.

-Si claro rata judía colorada mayor, para usted es fácil decirlo ya que de por sí es una vieja bruja neurótica y gritona así que para interpretar a la otra puta de Rita Repulsa solo tiene ser usted misma- le dijo secamente Cartman haciendo que muchos rieran, incluyendo Ike, mientras que Kyle lo miró molesto.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MOCOSO MALCRIADO?!- le grito la mujer pelirroja ya histérica para enseguida corretearlo amañando con pegarle con su báculo ante la mirada divertida de todos, incluyendo la de sus hijos, mientras que el culón gritaba que se detuviera y esquivando a duras penas los golpes que ella le lanzaba.

-Esa es la aptitud señora Broflovski, bien apegada a su personaje- se burló Alarcón.

Luego de que todos descansaron, especialmente Stan y los otros Rangers al no tener que usar sus ajustados trajes de colores, siguieron con el rodaje.

-Muy bien, esta es la toma en la que Rita Repulsa esta energúmena y se está preguntando como va a vencer a los Rangers para luego espiar la Tierra con su telescopio y ve la pelea entre Jasón y Tommy. Así que luces, cámaras ¡ACCIÓN!- dicho esto comenzaron a filmar.

-¡AH! Esos odiosos Power Rangers de nuevo frustraron mis planes- exclamó molesta la madre de Kyle, quiero decir, la emperatriz del mal caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-¿Quiere que mande a otro de mis monstruos para que se encarguen de ellos, mi reina?- le preguntó Pip, corrección, Finster ya que a él le toco ese papel.

-¡NO! Tus monstruos no sirven Finster, son tan débiles que hasta un niño de 5 años sería capaz de derrotarlos- cuando la bruja le dijo esto, él agachó la cabeza triste.

-Si me permite sugerir, mi reina- le pidió el simio dorado, oh sea Goldar-Craig, con su casi inquebrantable voz monótona que no cambia aun interpretando a un monstruo; la bruja le preguntó que tiene en mente -¿Por qué no usa la sexta moneda de poder que posee? Así tendrá a un Power Ranger bajo su control y con él derrotara a esos mocosos entrometidos- cuando le sugirió esto, la pelirroja sonrió enormemente.

-¡Sí, esa es una excelente idea Goldar! No eres tan estúpido como pensé- cuando le dijo esto, su sirviente luchó fuertemente para no hacerle su característica seña obscena ni salirse de su personaje.

-¿Entonces a quién va elegir para ser el Ranger verde, mi emperatriz?- le preguntó el fabricador de monstruos.

-Veamos quien en la Tierra será digno para llevar los poderes del Ranger verde- la reina del mal miró el planeta a través de un telescopio -oh, se está llevando un pequeño torneo de artes marciales en la escuela de esos niños estúpidos, tal vez entre los competidores se encuentre el merecedor de la sexta moneda de poder- dicho esto puso toda su atención.

Tal y como ella lo dijo, se estaba llevando un torneo en el instituto de Angel Grove y los finalistas eran Stan y Butters, de nuevo me equivoque, eran Jasón y Tommy y el público les hacía porras.

-¡Eso es Jasón, tú puedes!- le estaba dando ánimos Wen… Kimberly.

El joven de la camisilla verde le quiso dar tres patadas con voltereta al de la camisilla roja, pero este las esquivo todas agachándose para luego darle una certera patada en el pecho tirándolo al piso.

Eso le hizo ganar un punto haciendo que quedara su favor y luego de que sus amigos le alagaran y que el árbitro los separara, volvieron a pelear, salto para darle una patada voladora, pero el castaño se agachó y rodó por el piso esquivándolo por poco para luego ponerse de pie y dar un salto de espaldas esquivando una patada de Jasón y después los dos…

-¡PAF-PAF!- se dieron una patada al mismo tiempo en las caras.

-¡AUCH MALDITA SEA BUTTERS, FÍJATE EN LO QUE HACES!- le gritó Stan muy molesto saliéndose de su personaje y sobándose el rostro.

-"¡FÍJATE TÚ HIJO DE PUTA!"- Caos también le gritó enfadado y Butters se sobaba la cara también.

-¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, pendejos!- el culón de Cartman se burló de ellos y algunos rieron.

-¡CORTE, CORTE, CORTE!- ahora el que grito enfadado fue Alarcón ya que la escena se echó a perder -¡No se salgan de los putos personajes!- regañó a los dos.

-Pe-perdón- se disculpó Butters cabizbajo y frotándose los nudillos.

-Esas patadas en las caras no estaban programadas- Stan seguía molesto y se frotaba el mentón.

-Es que tú tienes la culpa Stan, se suponía que ibas a tratar de darle unas patadas a Butters y luego este te tira al piso haciéndote una llave con sus piernas- le recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero el otro pelinegro bufó cruzándose de brazos -ah carajo… comencemos desde el principio- volvió a su silla para hacer la toma desde el principio.

-Esto será más divertido de lo que pensé- comentó Damien de forma maliciosa cruzado de brazos.

Después de la pelea entre Jasón y Tommy quedando empatados 4 contra 4, Rita Repulsa volvió a sonreír enormemente.

-Si… ¡SÍ! Ese joven tiene los requisitos necesarios para ser mi Ranger verde- exclamó complacida.

-¿Voy por él, mi reina?- le pidió el mono de la armadura dorada sin ninguna emoción.

-No, yo me haré cargo de esto personalmente- sonrió enormemente.

Volviendo a la ciudad de Angel Grove, Tommy caminaba por las calles, hasta que de repente, al pasar cerca de un callejón, unos cuantos patrulleros lo rodean para atacarlo. Él fácilmente los deja tirados en el piso pero luego aparece la madre de Ky… Rita Repulsa parada en la cima de un pequeño edificio diciéndole que es el elegido y blablablá para luego tele-transportarlo a su castillo en la luna poniéndolo bajo un hechizo y regresarlo a dónde lo encontró.

-Ahora Cartman y Kenny hagan acto de presencia y traten de joderlo para luego salir corriendo cagados del miedo- Luis Carlos dio sus instrucciones.

-Ni loco, no voy aparentar estar asustado ante un marica como Butters- el culón se opuso rotundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! No te lo estoy pidiendo ¡Te lo estoy ordenando!- el latino de nuevo se encabronó e hizo el ademan de acercársele para patearle el culo.

-Espera Alarcón, yo sé cómo arreglar esto sin que lo revientes a golpes- le pidió Kyle para luego acercarse a su enemigo mortal y después de murmurarle algunas cosas, milagrosamente cambió su aptitud y sonrió enormemente.

-No perdamos más tiempo ¡Y COMENCEMOS! Vamos pobretón- cogió a Kenny de la mano derecha y literalmente lo arrastró para hacer la escena ante la mirada asombrada y extrañada de todos, especialmente del director que se rascó la cabeza sin entender para luego seguir con esa escena.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Cartman, Kyle?- le preguntó su súper mejor amigo.

-Le dije que si hacía esto, podría ganarse el Oscar al mejor actor de reparto. Sabes muy bien que la única forma en la que el mojón gordo coopere es con un buen incentivo que alimente su ego de mierda- le explicó el pelirrojo con toda calma y sonriendo un poco.

Después de algunas cuantas escenas, llegó el momento en el que el Ranger verde se enfrenta a los otros 5 adolescentes en un campo abierto.

-¡Morfosis amigos!- exclamó Stan, otra corrección, Jasón, y los otros chicos cogieron sus morfos.

-¡Mastodonte!- gritó Zack extendiendo hacia adelante su morfo.

-¡Pterodáctilo!- ahora fue Kimberly.

-¡Triceratops!- el tercero fue Billy.

-¡Tigre colmillos de sable!- la cuarta fue Trini.

-¡Tiranosaurio!- y el último fue Jasón y después de brillar, los cinco tenían puestos sus coloridos trajes de súper héroes.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta chicos, que trajes tan súper gay usan- espetó Cartman, que estaba fuera de escena a lo que Kenny le dijo burlón: "Lo dices porque aún te arde no haber sido uno de ellos y porque no te quedó ninguno de los trajes".

-¡JAJAJA! Héroes tontos ¡Yo también puedo hacer eso!- Tommy sacó su propio morfo luego de soltar una "terrible" carcajada -¡Dragonzord!- también brilló ya usando su traje Ranger y Caos en su mente dijo molesto: "Vuelvo y digo, definitivamente el verde no es nuestro color".

-No chicos, me equivoque. El traje de Butters es más gay aún- volvió hablar el culón resentido.

-¿En serio? Fíjate que ni cuenta nos dimos, culo gordo- le dijo Craig de forma sarcástica -pero al menos sus trajes no son tan maricas como esta puta armadura que me está dando comezón- dijo esto ya molesto tratando de rascarse el culo.

-Dímelo a mí- Damien estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero rascándose con su báculo Z.

-¡Ustedes se callan esas jetas!- Alarcón enseguida los mandó a callar -ahora chicos, la pelea como lo ensayaron.

Los cinco Rangers buenos se pusieron a pelear contra el Ranger malo. El primero en atacar fue el Ranger rojo, su espada y la daga del verde se chocaron entre sí y empezaron a forcejear hasta que el villano le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, luego un puñetazo en la cara y después le hizo una cortadura horizontal en el pecho sacándole unas chispitas.

La segunda en atacar fue la Ranger amarilla que trató de clavarle sus dagas, pero él desvió cada uno de sus ataques para luego mover de abajo hacia arriba su arma haciéndole una cortadura vertical produciendo también chispitas.

La tercera fue la Ranger rosada que le lanzó varias flechas, pero el villano llevó su daga a la boca y tocó una canción que creó una especie de campo de fuerza verde protegiéndose para luego lanzar un rayo de energía que al dar contra la chica creo varias explosiones de chispitas.

El cuarto en querer atacarlo fue el Ranger con la palabra que empieza con N que trató de cortarle la cabeza con su hacha, pero el villano se agacho y luego las piernas derechas de ambos se chocaron para que luego el más alto le quisiera dar un golpe en la cara pero el malo de nuevo se agachó y estando agachado le hizo una cortadura en ambos muslos para luego darle un puñetazo vertical en la quijada haciéndole retroceder.

El quinto fue por supuesto el Ranger azul que sorpresivamente le dio una patada por la espalda haciendo que casi cayera al piso y cuando giró para darle una patada en la cabeza, el héroe se agachó para luego clavarle un extremo de su lanza en el estómago y después darle una patada en el pecho haciendo que de nuevo se tambaleara.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad chicos ¡Ah por él!- exclamó el Ranger rojo.

Le quiso dar una patada en el estómago pero el malo le detuvo su pie derecho con su mano izquierda al mismo tiempo que movió hacia atrás su otra mano deteniendo otra patada cortesía del Ranger azul, pero de repente la Ranger rosada saltó y le dio una patada en el lado izquierdo de la cara haciendo que casi cayera de nuevo, después el Ranger negro le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, luego la Ranger amarilla le dio una patada en la nuca para que enseguida el Ranger rojo le diera una un puñetazo en la cara y después el azul le dio una patada en la canilla derecha.

Y siguieron dándole golpe, tras golpe, tras golpe, hasta que el castaño no lo toleró más.

-¡HAYAYAYAYYY!- grito de la misma forma en como Alfa 5 lo haría -¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA CHICOS, POR FAVOR NO MÁS, ESO DUELE MUCHO!- les suplicó haciéndose bolita en el piso cubriéndose la cara con las manos luego de haberse quitado su casco.

-¡MALDITA SEA, CORTE, CORTE!- grito Luis Carlos encabronado mientras que los demás jóvenes actores reían mucho -¿Qué pasa Butters? ¡Sí es lo que ensayaron!

-"Sí tú ¡Ándale!"- Caos en la mente del villano también estaba energúmeno.

-Pero es que en los ensayos no nos golpeábamos tan duro…- se excusó el malo parándose del piso con dificultad -¿No po-podrías con-conseguir unos dobles de ri-riesgo para que ha-hagan las escenas de pelea como lo hacían en la serie?- le pidió para no tener que seguir aguantando tantas golpizas **(NA: ¿nunca se han dado cuenta que en la mayoría de las peleas son extras los que usan los trajes de Ragners? XD).**

-Lo mismo digo, si sigo usando este traje por más tiempo voy a terminar castrado- otra vez Stan se estaba jalando la entrepierna.

-Yo ya no ciento las nalgas- Wendy a su vez se estaba jalando la retaguardia.

-Si quieres, te ayudo con eso- Kenny no perdió tiempo en decir un comentario pícaro y amaño con acercársele a lo que Stan ya bien molesto le dijo: "¡No me provoques hijo de puta imbécil!".

¡Silencio!- los mandó a callar el director -el presupuesto no alcanza para contratar extras, así basta de quejas y sigamos con el rodaje; podrán tomar otro descanso cuando llegue la pelea de los Zords- dicho esto siguieron con el rodaje.

Así que de nuevo los chicos hicieron la escena de la pelea pese a sus quejas, sobre todo las de un MUY adolorido Butters, y después de eso llegó el momento de los pesos súper pesados, oh sea los tipos con los trajes de Megazord.

-¡Que entre el Megazord!- anunció el colombiano.

Apareció alguien usando el voluminoso e incómodo traje de Megazord caminado a pasos lentos y torpes a una parte del estudio que estaba hecha para que pareciera un valle y con efectos de sonido parecía que sus pasos parecieran ser bien pesados… más de lo que ya son.

-Muy bien, ahora que entre el Drago…- el director no pudo seguir hablando ya que el Megazord tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso haciendo un profundo sonido -¡AH PUTA MIERDA! ¡¿OTRA VEZ TE CAES, TRENT?!- preguntó de nuevo colérico al mismo tiempo que algunos de los chicos se acercaron al "robot" quien es por supuesto el gorila de Trent y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA!- el rubio cavernario también estaba furioso y se quitó su caso -casi no veo con este casco, respiro con dificulta, sudo como un condenado, apenas y si puedo moverme y lo peor ¡Es que no puedo ir al baño con esto puesto! ¿Cómo le hacían los pobres tipos que tenían que usar los putos trajes de Megazords para hacer las tomas de peleas?- preguntó esto con mucha ironía.

-Esa misma pregunta me la he hecho un montón de veces- dijo Alarcón no solo irónico, sino también burlón **(NA: ¿Ustedes no se han preguntado eso también? XD)** -pero no es para que te quejes tanto, después de todo eres el "Gran e inigualable Trent Boyett" usar un traje como ese no debe de resultarte un gran desafío- le dijo cortante molestándolo -ahora mueve rápido el culo para que pelees contra el Dragonzord- regresó otra vez a su silla -¡Que entre el Dragonzord!- lo volvió a llamar.

Pero enseguida volvió a molestarse ya que en vez de aparecer el Dragonzord, apareció… ¿Mecha-Godzilla?

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! Ese no es el Dragonzrd ¡Es Mecha-Godzilla! ¿En dónde mierda está el Drangonzord?- preguntó molesto a los demás.

-Lo-lo sentimos Luis Carlos, pe-pero ayer uno de los reflectores le ca-cayó encima al traje del Dra-Dragonzord dañándolo- le explicó Butters mientras se echaba pomada en las heridas que le produjeron los demás Rangers cuando pelearon.

-¡GGGRRR!- Alarcón rugió como un perro rabioso -si existe un Dios ¡Sé que me odia!- exclamó mirando hacia arriba, pero de repente un piano colgado del techo cayó cerca de él casi aplastándolo -¡Bueno ya, pero no te enojes!- le pidió al Todo Poderoso ya algo asustado.

-¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? Tengo que ir al baño- se quejó el que estaba usando el disfraz de Mecha-Godzilla quitándose el casco y resultó que se trataba del primo mayor de Butters, Jack.

-Nada de eso, hay que terminar esta toma. Y si quiero que algo salga bien, hay que hacerlo yo mismo- dicho esto extendió su mano derecha que brillaba de color púrpura haciendo que el traje de Jack también brillara y al dejar de hacerlo resultó que estaba usando ahora el Zord del Ranger verde -listo, ahora comiencen a pelear- se acomodó en su silla.

-¿Por qué no usas enseguida tus "ilimitados poderes imaginarios" para hacer toda la película y no depender de nosotros?- le preguntó Craig de forma tajante.

-Pues porque si hiciera eso, entonces todo esto ya no sería divertido- fue la simple respuesta del latino con una sonrisa cínica molestando al otro pelinegro que de nuevo le mostró el dedo medio.

Así que luego de la "encarnizada" pelea entre los Zords, los Rangers de nuevo pelearon contra Tommy liberándolo del hechizo de Rita Repulsa volviéndolo parte de su equipo.

-Estamos listos para usar el Power Morfer- dijo Jasón poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-¡Seis trabajando unidos para combatir el mal!- exclamó Tommy también poniéndose en posición.

-¡Enfrentar a Rita!- habló ahora Zack.

-¡Y detener a sus maléficos monstruos!- fue el turno de Billy haciendo su propia pose.

-¡Evitar que destruya nuestro planeta!- continuó Trini.

-¡Y dañe el universo con su maldad!- siguió Kimberly.

-¡Cuídate Rita, porque somos los…!- Tommy retomó la palabra.

-¡POWER RANGERS!- gritaron los seis al mismo tiempo y detrás de ellos se volvieron a producir unas explosiones de sus respectivos colores.

-Carajo chicos… sus poses son tan gays como sus trajecitos- de nuevo Eric se metió en dónde no lo estaban llamando ganándose de nuevo unas cuantas risas.

Ahora se iba a llevar a cabo la escena en la que Lord Zedd hace acto de presencia, a lo que Damien sonrió enormemente ya que al fin iba a tener su momento de gloria y por supuesto se escucha la canción de su introducción.

En una sala del palacio lunar de Rita que tiene un abanico dando vueltas lentamente y del que pasaba un poco de luz, estaba Goldar esperando "ansioso" la llegada de su amo y señor.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo más se demorará el pendejo de Damien?"- pensó impaciente Craig saliendo de su personaje.

Hasta que empezaron a caer unos rayos que formaron un imponente trono de piedra con una Z en él y dio una media vuelta revelando al grotesco "Soberano del mal".

-Oh gran Lord Zedd, le doy la cordial bienvenida- el simio de la armadura dorada hizo una reverencia con toda "la emoción del mundo".

-Yo soy Lord Zedd, amo de todo lo malo y enemigo de todo lo bueno- se presentó el villano con su también espeluznante tono de voz.

-"Eso es Damien, sigue así"- pensó Alarcón leyendo el guión y repitiendo las mismas palabras que el paliducho decía mientras hacía un movimiento circular con su mano derecha.

Después llegó la parte en la que Rita Repulsa le suplica a su amo que le de otra oportunidad para acabar con los Rangers, pero él le hace caso omiso y la despojó de sus poderes.

-¡No, no, deme otra oportunidad!- volvió a suplicar la villana.

-Quedas por siempre desterrada de mi vista- la encogió y la metieron en un contenedor -ahora te enviaré hasta los confines más… eh… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir?- cuando Damien preguntó esto saliendo de su personaje tanto Alarcón, como los actores y extras cayeron de bruces al piso al estilo ¡PLOP! De Condorito o al estilo anime japonés **(NA: Si que he usado este chiste en** **mis historias más recientes ¿Verdad? XD)**

-¡MALDITO SEAS DAMIEN!- y como las veces anteriores, Alarcón se puso tan furioso como un toro ante una tela roja -¡¿Cómo mierda puedes olvidar una frase tan sencilla como esa?! ¡¿Y así quieres volverte un gran súper villano?!-

-Ya, ya; errar es de humano- se trató de justificar el ser infernal.

-Pero tú no eres un humano ¡Eres un puto y maricón diablo del Infierno! Se dice que el Diablo sabe más por viejo que por Diablo ¡Pero su puto hijo de mierda no sabe memorizar sus párrafos!- siguió regañándolo haciendo que también se molestara -ahora hay que hacer toda la escena de nuevo.

-No sé qué terminará primero o la filmación de esta película de mierda o la paciencia de la minoría- susurró Cartman a Kenny con burla haciéndole reír.

La siguiente escena que se iba hacer era la presentación del Ranger blanco, así que Jasón y los otros Rangers estaban reunidos en el centro de mando.

-Bienvenidos Power Rangers- les dio la bienvenida la gran cara del cocinero de la escuela oh sea Zordon -Este ofrece ser un momento memorable. Están a punto de conocer a un nuevo miembro de su equipo; como bien saben, los poderes del Ranger verde fueron agotados en las últimas batallas, Alfa y yo pensamos que era necesario construir un Ranger aún más poderoso para enfrentar a Lord Zedd y su diabólica maldad- hizo una pausa mientras que los chicos parecían estar algo tristes -con ese fin, se seleccionó aún candidato y creamos a un nuevo Power Ranger.

-Y ahora amigos- encima de los chicos se formó un haz de luz que encegueció un poco a los héroes -les presento al Ranger blanco- lentamente descendió al piso el nuevo Power Ranger.

-"Este traje sin lugar a dudas nos luce mucho mejor que el otro, especialmente porque no nos aprieta tanto el culo ni los huevos"- comentó complacido Caos mientras que Butters estaba emocionado a pesar del dolor de sus heridas y justo cuando Zordon lo iba a presentar…

-¡CLICK!- uno de los cables que lo sostenían se rompió haciendo que colgara de cabeza y se balanceara de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos y exclamando algunas cosas desesperado para luego golpearse contra los otros chicos derribándolos como si fueran pinos de bolos y después golpearse ahora contra las paredes del centro del mando y a los demás se les hizo muy gracioso eso, excepto a ¿Adivinan quién?

-¡CORTE!- gritó Alarcón tirando su altavoz al suelo -¡CORTE!- gritó ahora sujetándose fuertemente los costados de la cabeza -¡CORTEEE!- gritó arrancándose el cuero cabelludo pero eso solo aumentó las risas de lo que reían.

-Con esos imbéciles actuando ¡¿Quién no perdería la cabeza JAJAJA?!- el culón literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¿Eso crees mojón? Por lo menos nosotros no haríamos un berrinche si no nos hubieran dado el papel de alguno de los Rangers como lo hiciste tú como todo el puto niño mimado, maricón y consentido que eres y que no sabe actuar ni un carajo- le restregó Kyle y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de reír y se enfureciera.

-¡¿Qué dijiste judío de mierda?!- le preguntó acercándose a él a pasos pesados.

-"Mierda… ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que intervenga entre estos dos?"- se preguntó Stan ya hastiado de ser el intermediador y poniéndose en medio de ellos mientras que los demás ayudaban a Butters a bajar y ya no tenían sus cascos puestos.

-¿Así que crees que no sé actuar, pelirrojo imbécil? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! Yo soy mejor actor que cualquiera de estas mierdas y si me hubieran dado el papel de Tommy Oliver lo habría hecho mil veses mejor que este puto maricón que solo sabe actuar como lo que es, un maricón- el culón dijo esto señalando con su pulgar a Butters que se ofendió mucho, pero luego frunció el ceño ya bastante enojado.

-Pu-pu ¡PUES YA ME ESTOY CANSANDO QUE SIEMPRE ME INSULTES ERIC!- le gritó con voz gutural para enseguida acercársele y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz tirándolo al piso para enseguida montársele y ahorcarlo con toda la intención de matarlo ya que perdió toda la paciencia.

-"¡PARA QUE ASÍ APRENDA RESPETARNOS!"- Caos gritó esto divertido y muy sádico.

El resto de los chicos trataron de separarlos pero también empezaron a discutir, a gritar y a pelearse entre ellos mismos por sus "pequeñas" diferencias.

-¡Chicos, chicos, por favor cálmense!- el Chef los quiso calmar.

-Primero perdí esa entrega de premios a pesar de haberme esforzado tanto por hacer esa película de terror y ahora este film se está yendo al carajo ¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?!- Alarcón estaba pasando por una crisis existencial y miró arriba esperando que de nuevo el Creador le diera alguna especie de señal -¡NO ME RESPONDAS!- exclamó antes de que le volviera a pasar un "accidente" -¿Ahora cómo voy hacer para terminar esta película?- se lamentó de nuevo.

-No sé, pero esto se me está haciendo tan gracioso que las parodias de Scary Movie- le dijo de repente Ike que miraba muy divertido como los chicos seguían matándose entre ellos.

-¿Parodias…?- preguntó el latino para luego sonreír enormemente -¡Eso es, ya sé cómo salvar esta película!- exclamó ya muy feliz.

_**TIEMPO DESPUÉS, EN LA ENTREGA DE LOS PREMIOS OSCAR…**_

-… y la ganadora del premio de la mejor película de humor es…- dijo un presentador abriendo un sobre blanco.

-Esta vez si la tengo en la bolsa- como pasó en ¡MUERAN TODOS MUERAN! Alarcón estaba seguro de su triunfo.

-¡POWER RANGERS: LA PARODIA!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que en una gran pantalla se mostraban las escenas más graciosas de la película y todas las personas reían por eso.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡Nuestra película ganó!- exclamó Stan tan asombrado como el resto de los chicos, algunos de ellos tenían las marcas de los golpes que se dieron entre sí.

-¿No te da alegría, Luis Carlos?- le preguntó Butters pero el latino ya no estaba en su asiento -¿En dónde está?- preguntó confundido.

-Allá- señaló Craig a la tarima en dónde ya estaba el latino cogiendo su premio apartando bruscamente al presentador y empezando a fanfarronear su triunfo diciendo lo difícil que fue trabajar con uno mocosos que cagaban las escenas a todo momento -espero que con esto deje de joderme por haberle ganado en la otro entrega de premios- dijo esto con cierta cautela.

Luego se iba a entregar el premio al mejor actor de reparto.

-Si por alguna increíble casualidad el culón gana el premio al mejor actor de reparto, me comeré mis zapatos- Kyle bromeó molestando al culo gordo.

-¡EL GANADOR ES ERIC CARTMAN!- al judío casi le dio un infarto al escuchar esas palabras y casi cayó al piso mientras que Eric se sorprendió mucho, pero al igual que Luis Carlos enseguida fue a reclamar su premio y también fanfarroneo mucho.

-¿Quieres los zapatos crudos o cocidos?- le preguntó Damien mientras preparaba una bola de fuero para freír sus zapatos y cumplir con su palabra.

-¿Pero quién hubiera pensado que una película "seria" de una serie casi olvidada por el tiempo, iba a terminar siendo una exitosa película de humor?- preguntó Alarcón con ironía apegando su premio a su pecho.

-Pues contando con nosotros, cualquier cosa puede pasar- dijo Kenny divertido y todos rieron, excepto Kyle que ya se estaba comiendo uno de sus zapatos cortándolo como si fuera un filete.

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 9/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta divertida historia y todas las veces en las que los chicos la cagaban y yo me comportaba como un loco de primera clase cuando las cosas no salían bien XD.**

**Saben, hacer esta historia fue un viaje de placer para mí al estar recordando los episodios de una de las series que más gustaron de chico, espero que también les haya resultado placentero todas las referencias que hice a esos episodios y recuerdan que puede que algún día haga una nueva generación de Power Rangers con los chicos de South Park y en dónde aparezcan los Rangers de las otras generaciones :D**

**Así que sin más me despido y recuerden que en estos días voy a subir otros fics especiales, hasta la próxima (Dicho esto empiezo a tomar y festejar sosteniendo en lo alto mi premio Oscar XD).**


End file.
